gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Manana
(Rear quarter view).]] The Manana is a two-door coupe first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. For much of its existence, the Manana has been designed as an undesirable vehicle, combining poor performance with unappealing aesthetics. The Manana concept was significantly changed in Grand Theft Auto IV, but retains its two-door coupe body style. To date, the Manana has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Description GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In its early appearances, the Manana is a small car with little power and poor handling characteristics. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the vehicle assumes a very boxy design, resembling coupe variants of a Dodge Aries or a Plymouth Reliant K. Its appearance remains "boxy" in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories — reflecting early 1980s automobile design trends. Additional redesigns for the Manana were made for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In GTA San Andreas, the Manana assumed a slightly different body design, resembling a Dodge Shadow or Plymouth Sundance (but with front turn signals like earlier renditions). The GTA Advance rendition of the car features an older design than any previous version, harking back to a 1970s model. In GTA Liberty City Stories, a rounder 1990s convertible body design was used, resembling a Mazda Miata, with much improved handling. GTA IV The Albany Manana has a very different look in Grand Theft Auto IV compared to its namesake in the previous games - it is now a sharp '70s-style luxury car. The front detailing resembles that of a 1975 Buick LeSabre, but the rest is unmistakably derived from a 1967 or '68 Cadillac Eldorado; the front bumper is derived from neither of these cars, having a late '70s look. The car is available as both a coupe and a convertible. The GTA IV rendition of the Manana does have one thing in common with the prior versions: it still has poor performance and mediocre handling, although it is far from the worst-handling car in the game. The front of the Manana strongly resembles that of the Emperor (another Albany car), although the headlights and grille are different; the rest of the car takes little inspiration from the Emperor. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Manana fetching $1,200. Prominent appearances .]] The Manana is featured prominently in the GTA III mission "Dead Skunk in the Trunk" for Joey Leone. Claude is charged with taking the car from Greasy Joe's to Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, whilst avoiding the Forelli Brothers. A special version of the car is used; the corpse of a Forelli Family gang member is in the trunk. In GTA San Andreas, the Manana can be also seen driven by members of the Da Nang Boys around Easter Basin and Garver Bridge, both in San Fierro. Locations GTA III *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Francis International Airport car park on Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City *The Manana can frequently be found in Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Commonly appears in the car park of the Schuman Healthcare Center, in Downtown. GTA San Andreas *Occasionally at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin, San Fierro. *Spawns in Da Nang Boys gang turf, like Easter Basin. GTA Liberty City Stories *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *In an alleyway south of the Staunton Island Safehouse and southwest of Pay 'n' Spray in Newport, Staunton Island. *By the church in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Carson General Hospital car park in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. GTA IV *Stevie requests a Manana for his Car Thefts, this one is found behind the Burger Shot near the Huntington Street Station in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. Trivia * "Mañana" is Spanish for "tomorrow", possibly a reference to the car's markedly unimpressive speed and handling (ie, "You'll get there tomorrow"). * In GTA IV, despite there being no "ñ" in its name, the police on the radio pronounce its name with one. * The Manana plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-Jah in GTA 3 ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Manana (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Manana (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Manana (GTAA).png|GTA Advance Image:Manana_LCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories with roof up. Image:MananaLCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories with roof down. Image:MananaVCS.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Manana (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view, without roof). }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:Small Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes